


Be My Steady

by Paech



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disney References, F/F, Meteorstuck, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, fluffy time back off emos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: It's difficult expressing your feelings after a bad, intoxicated date, isn't it?





	Be My Steady

grimAuxiliatrix [GA]  began pestering  tentacleTherapist [TT]

GA: Id Assume You Are Awake

GA: By Now

GA: If Dave Sauntering Out Of Your Respite Block Every Four Minutes

GA: Is Anything To Go By

TT: Yes, I'm up. 

TT: And I wish wasn't, at the moment.

GA: Oh And What Might The Motive Behind That Be

TT: Having woken up with an irritating headache and feeling like shit in general, thanks to the consumption of alcohol last night.

GA: Maybe You Should Have Heavily Reconsidered Drinking Such Dreadful And Intoxicated Substance Before Our Date

GA: And Before Vriska Shattered Your Mug On The Floor

TT: Don't remind me, that was embarrassing.

TT: I truly hit rock bottom there, didn't I?

GA: Very

TT: I'm sorry about ruining on what would've been a fantastic start to a relationship.

GA: Its Okay

GA: But However

GA: Towards The End Of The Evening After You So Tried Mushing Your Lips Against Mine That Seemed Akin To A Kiss But Not Quite

TT: Agh.

GA: You Left Something

GA: Or

GA: Er Well

GA: Someone Left Something

GA: Mysteriously Where You Stood And Almost Slipped If I Was Not Quick Enough To Catch You

TT: What did I leave?

TT: Or, I mean, what item did this unknown individual forget to take with them? 

TT: Is it, perhaps, her dignity?

GA: No

GA: It Was A Shoe Rose

TT: Oh, I must've-  _whomever_ must've left it accidentally.

TT: The staircases, correct?

GA: Correct

GA: Have You Any Thoughts To Which This Blue Slipper Belongs To

TT: Hmm. I haven't the faintest idea.

GA: How Inconvenient

GA: Maybe I Should Investigate

GA: To See Which Meteor Passenger Owns It

TT: Come on, Kanaya. There's no need to bother the others about this, we both very much know it's mine. I guess I pathetically lost it during our first date.

GA: Too Late I Am Already Off To Check

GA: Ill See You Later

grimAuxiliatrix [GA]  ceased pestering  tentacleTherapist [TT]

Footsteps echoing throughout the hall brought Rose to peer over to her side, knowing full well a specific jadeblood was about to enter her room.

The door creaked open, Kanaya sliding in with a shoe clasped in her hand. Rose set aside her phone, tilting her head curiously up at Kanaya.

“Kanaya, what are you doing?” Rose inquired, her tone light as she tugged at a strand of hair.

Kanaya held the shoe to her front, showcasing it to the blonde and giving her a smile that flashed her fangs; something she found extremely appealing, her white, sharp fangs.

“I've decided that you would be a good first candidate, before I tried everyone else.” Kanaya stated, twirling the heel around a single finger. Rose quirked an eyebrow at her, studying the jadeblood's soft face that occupied her confident smirk.

“For what, exactly?” Rose asked, folding her legs and looking on with an expression that was meant to provoke Kanaya to spill out what she had planned for her ‘investigation’. “Did Dave tell you something dumb again, even after I confronted him to stop.”

Kanaya shook her head. “No, in fact I thought of this myself - or, well, after looking through your laptop in search for films when you asked me if I'd like to watch something with you.”

“Oh, yeah,” Rose remembered that evening, when everyone on the meteor was miraculously occupied with something at the same hour, leaving her finally able to be alone with Kanaya. “We ended up watching an old fairy tale film, yes?”

“Indeed,” Kanaya smiled, walking closer to Rose’s mattress and suddenly slipping down onto her knee, making the blonde narrow her eyes at her. “And it seems, like in the film, someone has lost their rightfully owned shoe, so I suppose it'd be up to me to sought out them by testing if the shoe fits anyone on board.”

Rose exhaled, an unamused look marking her features. “Kanaya, you don't-”

“May I see if the shoe fits?”

“This is unnecessary-”

“I could go to Vriska, then, if you'd like.” Kanaya said solemnly, her head tilted to the opposite side coquettishly.

This prompted Rose to scoot over to the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off the mattress as she exhaled at Kanaya's playful smirk. The sight was adorable, admittedly; she always found the jadeblood's smiles to be adoring, her eyes glinting with triumph every time when Rose would back down from a heated debate they had voluntarily.

Kanaya skimmed her hand under Rose's calf, her slender fingers gripping it in a teasing manner, provoking Rose to hit her in the side with her leg.

Getting along with the task, Kanaya slipped the light blue heel on Rose, quite dramatically putting it on for an effective reaction. Predictably, the shoe fit the blonde perfectly, making Kanaya stare up at Rose with a mock surprised expression.

“Are you satisfied now? It fits, as it should since I wore them last night.” Rose sighed, sounding almost exasperated. Almost, if Kanaya wasn't sliding her hands up to her thighs and shifting to her waist, staying in place there.

“It seems the shoe fits,” Kanaya repeated, Rose catching notice of hesitance reflecting in her movements. “Um, from what I can recall, I'd take a hypothetical action and, ah.” Kanaya thinned her lips, her hold on the blonde's waist abruptly becoming weak and less confident.

Rose cleared her throat, mainly to seize the itching and burning sensation that tickled behind her throat, waiting for what next action Kanaya was planning to do with anticipation. She glided her hands over Kanaya's own, gripping them as she softly muttered out the troll's name.

Kanaya looked back up at her, her mouth slightly ajar while she gazed intently into Rose's endless purple eyes, a visible green blush heating up Kanaya's cheeks and slowly covering her entire face as Rose leaned in gradually.

A low giggle pushed against Kanaya's face, Rose proceeding to buckle her legs together and capturing Kanaya in place.

“Kanaya, you look like a pickle.” Rose observed with more strings of tiny giggles, earning an impromptu squeak from Kanaya as she helplessly floundered in her spot, her knees wanting to give out; either from being pressed into the hard floor or just the comment the other girl.

Rose clasped both her hands on both sides of her face, a warm smile pulling at her lips before she placed a quick kiss to her mouth, carefully finding her way around the fangs.

Kanaya's skin turned luminescent, though the only way Rose could tell was by taking a gander at her hands and wrist, her face was completely flushed jade green.

Rose took another swoop, giving her another short kiss, albeit more shyly. Kanaya swallowed dryly, moving her hand over Rose's, then taking it after a minute and holding it firmly in between them. The jadeblood's grip tightened, shifting one knee off the ground before pressing her other hand to Rose's back.

As she gradually moved into Rose's space, she took note of the pink blush that started to appear on the blonde's face, her fangs digging into her lower lips, almost enough to pierce them, when she felt Rose's hands migrate to the back of her black hair, delving her fingers beneath the roots.

Kanaya breathed, in then out leisurely, removing her sharp fangs from her lip as she opened her mouth.

“Can- can I kiss you?” Kanaya managed to utter out, not having to wait a second for an answer as Rose gave an enthusiastic nod. With one more calming exhale, Kanaya fitted her coated lips between hers, leaning way into her; as a result, Rose fell back on the bed when her balance was lost, pulling Kanaya in turn as she gave a muffled noise into the kiss.

Rose kept her hands intact on Kanaya's head, not letting her break apart just yet when she became startled by the change of position on the worn out bed. After a few moments, of course, Rose's hold became loose, sliding off and pushing Kanaya away slightly. She took in a deep inhale, watching as Kanaya continued to do the same and look rapidly around at her face.

Rose placed her palm against Kanaya's cheek, warmth radiating off from her as she let her thumb stroke at the alien skin. A purr revved up within Kanaya's chest, turning her face towards the hand and smooching it lovingly. Another snicker escaped Rose.

“Kanaya, I,” Rose started, causing the flustered troll to look directly at her, culminating a ball in her throat that certainly wasn't there before. “I... um..” she trailed off, rendering herself silent for a minute, suddenly taking her hands away from Kanaya's face then pushing at her chest, a bit less gentle; moreso to indicate to Kanaya for her to heft up and off of her.

Kanaya complied immediately, not even a millisecond that she was back on her feet and helping Rose to sit up right. Rose hesitated, connecting her hands together and setting them on her lap, tugging at the orange cotton of her clothes for a moment. When she gazed up at Kanaya, it felt like her heart had leaped out, pumping hastily and alive, then splattered on the ground once a sigh tumbled out of her.

“I think I might take a nap,” Rose simply said, gesturing to the door behind the jadeblood. “I'll see you later, Kanaya.”

Kanaya hummed, the sound of it seeming confused to Rose, as the jadeblood nodded at her; grasping at the end of her sleeve as she exited Rose's room, producing a small smile at Rose before she made a step out, to which Rose responded with a smile of her own, trying not to make it seem so toothy, then collapsing back onto the mattress when she left and heaving out an embarrassed noise into her hands.


End file.
